Total Drama my Season
by kitten the tigger
Summary: My season of Total Drama. I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA! I AM JUST USING THE CHARACTERS AND THE PLOTS FOR MY FANFICTION! I AM NOT PLANNING TO EVER SELL THIS STORY I AM MERELY MAKING A FANFICTION!
1. The Cast!

"Hey yall' and we're here with a new season of total drama! We have sixteen favorites fighting it out for the million! This year we are gonna have sixteen of our past contestants fighting it out for the million big ones!" Chris shows the case. "I'm bringing back people I like... To hurt!" He cackles. "First up we've got... Dirt eating delinquent, Scott!" Scott drops out of the plane. He hits the dock and crashes into the water. Chris laughs again. "Next we've got The duel-dater, cranky C.I.T. Courtney!

"Chris this is not in my contra...!" She hit the water.

"Next up we have the devilish deceiver... Heather!"

"Chris! You can't make me do another seas...! She slammed into the dock. She groaned in pain.

"Now Alejandro the Girl Overwhelmer!" Chris called out more names.

"Multiple Mike!" Chris called.

"Chris why!" Mike yelled out. "Dag nab it!" He turned into Chester for a second.

"Zoey the powerhouse!" Chris said loudly.

"Ah! Mike!" She dived after him.

"The bubble boy Cameron!" Chris called out again.

"I want my bubble! I want my bubble!" Cameron flailed around. Zoey went to help Cameron after getting Mike onto shore.

"The Scha-Dumb Lightning!" Chris called.

"Scha-Biggidy-Bang! Ha! Ha!" Lightning yelled as he triple flipped out of the plane into a dive, into the water.

"Jo the over-thinker!" Called Chris.

"I'm gonna win this time maggots!" Jo yelled coming down. "You hear!"

"Brick the brick-head!" Chris called.

"Hey Mike! Hey Zoey! Hey Cam...!" He was pushed out of the plane by chef because he forgot to jump. Brick hit his head and Zoey and Mike went after the unconscious Brick.

"Cody the clutz!" Chris called.

"Oh you'll pay for that Chris!" Sierra yelled. She dived in the water and swam after Chris.

"Yeah I'm no clutz!" Cody said. He tripped over his own shoelace.

"And the super-stalker Sierra!" Chris said hurriedly. "Chef restrain her quick!"

"On it!" Chef said. Chef jumped out of the plane.

"You'll pay Chris you will!" Sierra screamed as Chef dragged her away.

"Now for the lazy non-athlete Noah!" Chris yelled.

"Great a new season of this, how exciting!" Noah said sarcastically. He tripped out of the plane.

"Now for season one's winner Ow...!" Chris was cut off.

"Oh my gods! Noah I'm coming buddy!" Owen cannonballed. It splashed anyone.

"Great the fat rat is back." Heather said.

"We're also bringing back Staci for some reason she was a favorite!" Chris said.

"Yeah, and my great grandfather created helicopters. Before him people just...!" She also tripped.

"Finally last and least Ezikiel!" Chris called.

"Hey yo' I'm back in the club and ready to wi-w-woah!" He fell off the helicopter too.

"Now that we have our cast we're gonna create teams! Right after the first confessional of everyone! Throughout each episode everyone must do at least one confessional!" Chris said. Everyone groaned. "No teams yet! Got it?"

*IN THE CONFESSIONAL*

Mike: "Okay so far this sucks. At least Zoey, Brick and Cam are back. I can't forget how he saved us to get booted off."

Zoey: "I hope Mike still likes me! After Season five I was hoping we could go out. Thing is I live in California and he's in Florida!"

Brick: "I think Mike, Zoey and Cameron are all gonna be good with me. Thing is, I didn't leave em behind. That's my motto never leave a man beh...!" He fell into the toilet. "Okay this time I didn't wet my pants okay mom!"

Cameron: "It's great that my friends are back, I just feel vulnerable here, because I was the winner of Revenge of The Island. People are going to be targeting me."

Heather: "Most of the people here have been through one season. I've been through three. Whatever team I'm on I'll control by dinner. I don't like Alejandro any more. Not that I ever did! Do-Over!"

Alejandro: "Heather is more beautiful than ever. After season five I nearly knew she loved me and still does! Ha!"

Scott: "Courtney, she's so pretty. I mean no! Turn this off!" Scott face-palms himself

Courtney: "Sure Scott's cute. A million dollars is better though. I still like him a little." She blushes. "A lot. I mean give me the tape! Re-Do!"

Staci: "Yeah my great-great grandmother invented porta-potties. Before her people just...!" Someone threw a rock at her. "Ow! What was that for!"  
Scott yelled at her. "Shut it! We don't care!"

Zeek: "Yo Yo Yo! I'm back baby!"

Lightning: "This year that twerp Cameron's gonna get crushed! He won last year. How!" Lightning starts crying.

Noah: "This sucks! I'm back again!" Noah spits out a starfish. He throws up at the sight.

Owen: "There's a funny smell in here. Oh look peach juice!" He drinks what Noah threw up.

Sierra: "Chris you are gonna get a beat-down for this! You hear!"

Cody: "I kinda like it here. Sierra was actually pretty nice to me overall. I might actually like Sierra if she quits sniffing my shoes and everything weird."

Jo: "I'm gonna control everyone here! I am going to be the number one villain on this island! Mwah-ha-ha!"


	2. Episode 1: The Surpriser

"Now that we have the campers here, we are making teams! Outcasts vs Other!" Chris said. "On the Funny Freakshows! Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Brick, Sierra, Zeek, Staci, and, Lightning!" Chris said.

"Awww! Scha-Why am I a freak!" Lightning asked.

"Cause you say Scha Bam! Scha Boogey! Ya weirdo!" Chris said. "Now anyway. The Horny Bulls are, Jo, Alejandro, Heather, Courtney, Owen, Noah, Cody, and Scott!" Chris said. "For the first challenge! We call this 'The Surpriser' You must stand on one of these circles! It's a game where you must survive, I mean not fall off of your platform no matter what comes at you. Last team member, or members standing wins! Stand on the circles." Everyone stood on the circles. All of their pictures appeared on the billboard.

A huge wave appeared at one side. Mike saw Zoey cover her head. Mike jumped onto her platform and blocked it for Zoey. Cameron was saved by Brick's arm. Scott, Courtney, Staci, Noah, Cody, Zeek, and Sierra came off. Red X's came across their photos on the billboard.

"Thanks Mike!" Zoey said.

"No p-p-problem, h-he."

"Thanks Brick!" Cameron said.

"Never leave a man behind!" Brick saluted them.

"You Seven are out! Sit by the loser bench." The people who fell The next one over one-thousand flies came at them. They had to stay on the platform. Jo lost her balance. Brick accidentally tripped, and Cam was thrown off his platform. Mike and Zoey dodged the flies. Lightning swatted at them. Owen broke through his platform. Heather fell off too.

Heather, Owen, Cameron, Brick, and Jo came off. X's came across their names.

"You five are also losers move!" Chris said. "Four are left but one team will win! Who will it be!" Chris yelled.

*IN THE CONFESSIONAL*

Zoey: "Jeez! Mike saved me two more times! Gosh I wish I could find a way to repay him!"

*IN THE CHALLENGE*

"What's the next one? Scha-Dang I ain't got all day!" Lightning asked confused. Lightning was hit in the head by a rock. "Ow!" He got hit by a flurry of rocks. As did the others. Finally Lightning fell. Then Zoey did. Mike tried to help but failed.

"It's just me and you little man!" Alejandro yelled over.

People were cheering Mike on. "Yeah legs-a-fakey!"

Alejandro caught a rock and threw it at Mike. When he reared back he lost balance and fell. Finally everything stopped. Mike had won.

"Gah no!" They knew who they were voting off. Alejandro was mad. He tried to cheat but karma hit him in the head like a rock.

*IN THE CONFESSIONAL*

Jo: "Heather's stupid, but Alejandro lost us the challenge. Tough call."

Scott: "Alejandro is done."

Heather: "Owen is dumb and annoying and he's probably going to kill me, I want uh... I mean need Alejandro more for my strategy. I vote Owen because the longer he's around the less important people are going to live. Like me."

Courtney: "Heather is a jerk I vote her."

Owen: "I vote for Heather. She controlled me a little, a lot in the first season."

Noah: "Owen because the more he's around the stinkier it gets."

Cody: "Alejandro! I still hate him for season three!"

Alejandro: "Owen is making everything stinky. Him because otherwise I will die. Not that I'll probably be around much longer anyway."

Mike: "I think Zoey likes me a lot. I like her too. What if Mal comes back though? Agh!"

Zoey: "I like Mike. He saved me during the challenge. Ah! So romantic!"

Cameron: "I didn't do to good. I think I might throw up."

Brick: "I'm gonna help my friends."

Staci: "Yeah, my great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother invented wooden planks before her people just..."  
"Shut it! From now on no more confessionals for you!" Chris yelled through the loudspeaker. Staci groaned.

Sierra: "I want my Cody, Cody! Cody! Coooooody!" She starts to cry.

Ezekiel: "I'm not gettin' booted off first yeah! Thanks Mike!"

Lightning: "Scha-Bam!"

*IN THE ELIMINATION AREA*

"Okay the votes have been cast. If you get voted off you can never ever come back. Ever! Marshmallows for! Jo, Scott, Courtney, Cody, Noah. Now there are three of you left." Chris said

"Why me? Who would try to vote me off?"

"Owen. The longer you're here the stankier this place gets. Alejandro. You had a pretty humiliating fail. Lots of people hate you too. Heather. Lots of people hate you and you were wiped out in the first round. Not good for you. Marshmallow for Alejandro." Chris said.

"Now one of you is about to leave Total Drama. Who will it be? The final person with three votes against is! Both of you! Tie-Breaker time!" Chris said.

*IN THE CONFESSIONAL*

Heather: "I'm going to lose! Ugh!"

*AT THE BONFIRE*

Chris explained, "You must both tell us your most creative ideas! You have five minutes! Best idea according to Chef stays." Five minutes later. "Okay so what are your ideas!

"Mine is a cheese house made from a cheese wedge. That way we don't have to use valuable resources! Except cheese!" Owen said whimpering.

"What does Chef give it?" Six points appeared on the board next to Owen's face.

"Mine is an escalator that brings you down, up, and around to wherever you want!" Heather said.

"O...K? What will Chef give it?" An eight appeared on the board next to her face. "Heather won? I mean Heather won!" Chris said.

"Awww man!" Owen climbed into the cannon ready to go. "I don't wanna go yet! I want more of Chef's food." The cannon went off with Owen inside.

"Who will get booted off next? Find out next time on Total Drama!" Chris said. Heather laughed. It seemed she knew what she was doing. Heather has something in store. What could it be?

* * *

What is Heather thinking? What does she have in store? What do the others have in store? Find out next time on Total Drama!


	3. Episode 2: The Race of Death!

"We're back! With one of the favorites gone, this is gonna be a sweet season!" Chris said. "Aaaaanyway!" Turning to the cast. "The next challenge is... The Race of Death!"

"Say what?" Noah asked.

"Alright. All competitors will line up here. First you will go to the Creek of Blood. Then second checkpoint is the top of the cliff. Third touch your own cabin. Then head back here. First three people for their team win it. Ten! Nine! Eight! Oh who cares! Go!" The contestants race into the woods. Eventually everyone hit the first checkpoint. By then Lightning was carrying Cameron in first. The rest of them were a lot farther behind. Brick was behind Joe.

When they all touched the first checkpoint Lightning was at the first. He pushed Cameron on it and carried him again. Zeek touched the Bull's cabin on accident instead of the other one. The rest of them touched their designated cabins.

*IN THE CONFESSIONAL*

"This sucks! I was carried by Lightning.

*IN THE CHALLENGE*

"First and second... Lightning and Cameron!" Chris said.

"Yeah Scha-Boogey!" Lightning punted Cameron. "Scha-Woops!" Lightning ran after Cameron.

"Jo is first for her team!" Chris said. "Not suprising."

"Brick is here! Now Zeek!" Chris said. "However Zeek, you touched the wrong cabin. Minus two points!"

Brick looked at him with a hard stare.

"Ey yo'! I'm sorry kay?" Zeek said. "Wait a minute. Aint' three of us already came through?"

Chris said. "Yeah but scores aren't counted up until everyone makes it sooooo. Minus two!"

"Mike and Zoey are back!" They came across the line. Mike wasn't looking and fell into a deep hole before he made it. He had to climb over thirty feet now. "Ooh! That didn't look like it felt good! Now Mike must climb up! Oh look! Heather! Alejandro, and Noah!" Chris said. "Awwww. The Freaks lost. Vote someone out! Of course' once everyone gets back."

*IN THE CONFESSIONAL*

Ezekiel: "I messed up ey! No way are they gonna vote me out though. No way! I choose Lightning!"

Mike: "Zeek is gone."

Zoey: "Zeek messed up. Him."

Brick: "Ezekiel lost the challenge for us. Lightning is a strong player... Hmm..."

Cameron: "Lightning. Even though he carried me to the end."

Staci: "Yeah! Oh. This on? I'll pick Lightning I dunno."

Lightning: "Ezekiel it's his fault we lost!"

Sierra: "Zeek will die!"

Cody: "Yeah we won! For a change."

Alejandro: "Heather! Why won't you love me! Oh s*** is this thing on? F***!"

Heather: "Yeah we won!"

Noah: "I probably won't last much longer. Maybe I will. I dunno."

Scott: "See I don't know how to be a boyfriend."

Courtney: "For the record I love... Hate! Hate! Scott!"

Jo: "I will win this time!"

*IN THE VOTING AREA*

"One person will leave Total Drama forever. Who will it be? Not Mike, or Zoey." Tossing them marshmallows. "Not Staci either." Throwing one to her too. "Cameron you're safe too." Chris threw him a marshmallow. "Brickman also safe." Brick happily caught his marshmallow. "Sierra too!" Chris threw her a marshmallow. "Who will it be? It will be... Neither of you! Ha! It was a reward challenge! Psych! The winners got a relaxation spa night." The others groaned.\

* * *

 **Who will really leave Total drama next time! Come back for more on Total Drama!**


End file.
